Las Cinco Copas
by julian manes
Summary: Una pareja rompio su relacion, y una de las partes toma una determinacion que podria ser fatal. CAPITULO UNICO


**LAS CINCO COPAS**

****

MAY ENTRA A SU DEPARTAMENTO, SE LA VE ABATIDA. COMO SIEMPRE VIENE DE OTRA DISCUSION CON SU EX NOVIO CON QUIEN TRATO DE RECONCILIARSE DEBIDO A QUE AÚN LO AMA CON LOCURA. YA ESTÁ HARTÁNDOSE DE LA SITUACION. TODOS LOS INTENTOS DE RECONCILIACION SON EN VANO, SIEMPRE TERMINA DISCUTIENDO CON ÉL POR ASUNTOS PASADOS O POR NUEVAS PRETENDIENTES QUE LO ACOSAN Y QUE ÉL NO MENOSPRECIA.

LA DECISION ESTÁ TOMADA. A PESAR DE HABERLA POSTERGADO DURANTE TRES MESES, LA DISCUSION DE HOY FUE LA GOTA QUE COLMO EL VASO, EL HECHO DE QUE ÉL LE PIDIERA NO VERSE MÁS FUE LO QUE TERMINO DE DESTRUIR SU CORAZON... ¿COMO VIVIR ALEJADA DE LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMA EN EL MUNDO? ¿COMO SOPORTAR VERLO RODEADO DE ADULADORAS Y FALSAS PRETENDIENTES QUE SOLO PRETENDEN OTRA COSA CON ÉL? SI ES LO QUE ÉL QUIERE, A PESAR DE SUS ADVERTENCIAS... PUES QUE VIVA ASÍ, PERO ELLA NO SE QUEDARÁ A VERLO, LO MEJOR PARA ELLA ES TERMINAR CON TODO.

COMO YA ESTABA PLANEADO CON ANTERIORIDAD SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA, DE SU ALACENA TOMA EL VINO FINO QUE TENÍA SEPARADO PARA ESE DÍA TAN ESPECIAL, EL QUE HABÍAN COMPRADO LOS DOS PARA BRINDAR POR SU PRIMER AÑO DE NOVIAZGO, AQUEL QUE SERÍA PARA BRINDAR POR UN FUTURO MEJOR Y UN AÑO PASADO LLENO DE FELICIDAD... UNA VEZ EN SUS MANOS, CONTEMPLA LA BOTELLA CON DELEITE, UNA SONRISA AMARGA SE DIBUJA EN SU ROSTRO, MIENTRAS GIRA LA BOTELLA, VA ADMIRANDO EL COLORIDO DEL VINO A TRAVÉS DEL VIDRIO.

-¡QUE HERMOSO VINO! –EXCLAMA MAY EN UN MONOLOGO RABIOSO- ¡EL SELECCIONADO, EL FAVORITO, EL ELEGIDO PARA NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO! ¡JA!, ¡QUE SABRÁS VOS DE VINOS! SI LO COMPRAMOS SOLO POR EL PRECIO... Y ME LO DEJASTE A MÍ SOLAMENTE POR QUE CREÍAS QUE ESTARÍA MÁS SEGURO AQUÍ EN CASA. ¡POBRE ILUSO! NO LO DESPERDICIARÉ, ME LO TOMARÉ HOY 24 DE MES, FECHA DE NUESTRO PRIMER ANIVERSARIO... Y ME LO TOMARÉ YO SOLA... PERO NO PURO, YA QUE SERÁ MEJOR ACOMPAÑARLO CON OTRA BEBIDA QUE HARÁ MÁS PLACENTERO EL BEBERLO...

DEJANDO LA BOTELLA EN LA MESA DE LA COCINA, COMIENZA A HURGAR DEBAJO DE LA MESADA, EN CUANTO ENCUENTRA LA BOTELLA DE VENENO PARA RATAS, LA TOMA Y LA EXAMINA CON UN DELICIOSO PLACER MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DEL PISO DE LA COCINA.

-ESTE SERÁ EL COMPLEMENTO PARA EL VINO -DICE MIENTRAS TOMA LA BOTELLA DE VINO- CON ÉL SERÁ LA BEBIDA PERFECTA PARA BRINDAR POR NUESTRO AMOR, AMADO MÍO. BRINDARÉ POR EL AMOR QUE TE TENGO... Y POR LO QUE NO FUIMOS POR CULPA TUYA Y DE TUS AMISTADES QUE TE MAL ACONSEJAN...

DICIENDO ESTO, COMIENZA A DESTAPAR LA BOTELLA DEL VINO, DESPUÉS DE HACERLO, LO DEJA REPOSAR EN LA MESA Y SE DIRIGE AL CRISTALERO DEL LIVING DE DONDE SACA CINCO COPAS DE CRISTAL. AL INSTANTE DE TOMARLAS, COLOCA LAS COPAS EN FILA SOBRE LA MESITA RATONA, Y SE VA A LA COCINA EN BUSCA DEL VENENO Y EL VINO. UNA VEZ CON AMBAS BOTELLAS EN SU PODER SE SIENTA EN SU SILLON FAVORITO Y COMIENZA A VERTER EL CONTENIDO DEL VINO EN LA PRIMERA COPA HASTA EL BORDE DE LA MISMA, LUEGO TOMA LA BOTELLA DE VENENO Y VIERTE EL MISMO HASTA EL BORDE DE LA ÚLTIMA COPA. UNA VEZ HECHO ESTO, COMIENZA A VERTER VINO Y VENENO EN LAS COPAS INTERMEDIAS, HASTA LLENARLAS POR COMPLETO. AL VER QUE AÚN QUEDA UN POCO DEL VINO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BOTELLA, LO BEBE DIRECTAMENTE DE LA MISMA, CON RAPIDEZ Y APETENCIA. CONCLUIDA LA BOTELLA, TOMA LA PRIMERA COPA, AQUELLA QUE SOLO TIENE VINO Y COMIENZA A BEBERLA CON LENTITUD, DISFRUTANDO EL COLORIDO Y EL AROMA DEL VINO, APRECIA CADA GOTA DEL MISMO, PALADEA CADA TRAGO QUE VA ABSORBIENDO, CONTEMPLA EXTASIADA COMO VA VACIÁNDOSE ESA FINA Y ELEGANTE COPA... Y AL VER QUE SU CONTENIDO ES NULO, LA ARROJA CON FURIA CONTRA LA ESQUINA DEL LIVING. DE ESE MODO, TOMA LA SEGUNDA COPA, EN LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN LAS PRIMERAS MUESTRAS DEL VENENO, PERO, A DIFERENCIA DE LA FORMA EN QUE BEBIO LA PRIMERA, A ESTA LA VACÍA PRÁCTICAMENTE DE UN SORBO. Y ASÍ SE DIRIGE A LA TERCERA COPA, LA CUAL TOMA CON AMBAS MANOS, YA QUE EL EFECTO DEL VINO, SE VA APODERANDO DE SU RAZONAMIENTO Y EQUILIBRIO.

UNA VEZ QUE LA TIENE EN SUS MANOS, COMIENZA A BEBERLA CON DIFICULTAD DERRAMANDO PARTE DEL CONTENIDO POR LAS COMISURAS DE SUS LABIOS... AL SENTIR QUE SE LE VUELCA PARTE DEL CONTENIDO, SE SECA LA BOCA CON UN PAÑUELO QUE EXTRAE DE SU BOLSILLO. LUEGO, DEJA LA COPA EN LA MESA, Y TOMA LA CUARTA COPA BEBIENDO SU CONTENIDO CASI SIN RESPIRAR.

-QUEDA LA QUINTA COPA, -EXCLAMA MAY- LA COPA DE LA MUERTE. LA COPA QUE ME ALEJARÁ DEL DOLOR QUE SIENTO POR TU PERDIDA, LA QUE ME HARÁ OLVIDAR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME CAUSASTE, MALDITO INGRATO, EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS TRES MESES.

SIN PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, ARREBATA DE LA MESA LA ÚLTIMA COPA Y LA BEBE VIOLENTAMENTE DE UN SORBO, AL TERMINARLA SE QUEDA PRÁCTICAMENTE SIN ALIENTO Y CON LA MIRADA PERDIDA EN EL VACÍO... EL VENENO SE VA POTENCIANDO EN SU INTERIOR, PROVOCÁNDOLE CONVULSIONES CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTES, EN UNA DE SUS CONVULSIONES, CAE ESTREPITOSAMENTE AL PISO QUEDANDO CON LA MIRADA VIDRIOSA, Y YA CON SU ÚLTIMO ALIENTO, EXCLAMA EL NOMBRE DE SU AMADO, CERRANDO SU BOCA YA SIN VIDA.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE SUENA EL TELÉFONO, LUEGO DE LOS CINCO TIMBRAZOS DE RIGOR, SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ MASCULINA PROVENIENTE DEL PARLANTE DEL CONTESTADOR AUTOMÁTICO...

-MAY, SOY YO GARY. ¿PODÉS ATENDERME? NECESITO QUE HABLEMOS, RECONOZCO QUE ESTUVE MUY MAL CON VOS ESTA TARDE, PERDONAME. ¿ME ESCUCHÁS? ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? POR FAVOR, ATENDEME, QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS, QUIERO VOLVER A SER TU NOVIO, MAY, ¿ME ESCUCHÁS? MAY...

FIN 

¡HOLAS! ¿SORPRENDIDOS? BUENO, DECIDÍ QUE LOS MIÉRCOLES SEAN LOS DÍAS EN LOS QUE PUBLIQUE FICS NO TRADICIONALES :P ESPERO LES AGRADEN... PARA EL MIÉRCOLES PROXIMO (SI TODO SALE BIEN) TENDRÉ UNO BASTANTE ESPECIAL, HOY PUSE ESTE QUE ADAPTÉ DE UN CUENTO MÍO QUE PARTICIPO DE UN CONCURSO COMO PARA IR AMBIENTANDO JEJE BIEN, YA SABEN, CRITICAS Y DEMASES A: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

LAS CINCO COPAS: MAYO 2004. ADAPTACION DE: "LAS CINCO COPAS" CUENTO PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A "JULIAN MANES" EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA DEBIDAMENTE REGISTRADO. HECHO EL DEP"SITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723. MAY Y GARY SON NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS AFILIADOS, LOS CUALES NO SE UTILIZARON EN LA VERSION ORIGINAL DEL CUENTO.


End file.
